galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 9, chapter 14 Thauran Tears (spelling edited)
CH 14 Thauran Tears The king had been an important person all his life, yet standing in the back of the alien ships bridge he felt very small and insignificant. There was a huge spider , a humanoid covered from head to toe in mirror polished metal. A giant with only one eye and a host of other beings behind elegantly shaped consoles; and at the center on a raised seat sat the female he knew was the Captain . She managed to sit relaxed and yet there was no doubt in the king's mind that she paid the greatest attention to everything. A bald-headed human just reported. "The Cavaro are just as paranoid as the Skedrik , they didn't even try to communicate. Missiles have been launched." Xon , hail them on all frequencies and Mao , show them that we are neither the Skedrik nor targets to be shot at and place a Giga load near their orbit." The king became very sick in his stomach and the Sky Commander actually dropped to his knees as be saw how fast the still very distant rockets were obliterated and then the blooming new sun of blinding energy. The Captain said. "This was also for you to see, we have weapons able to obliterate both civilizations with great ease. Fortunately for you, we are tempered by laws and regulations. Unfortunately for you as well there are others with similar capabilities and with much fewer restrictions." He nodded. "We were lucky indeed." The monstrous being with one eye reported communications established. The woman got up. "I am Captain Erica Olafson of the USS Tigershark ." She continued with her introduction that was pretty much the same as the one she used with the Skedrik, but she did not mention the Ypeherix . The captain made a pause and added. "Personally, I don't like to be shot at, even if it is done with such laughable impotent pop rockets. To make the story short, I got the king of the Skedrik aboard. He wants to talk to you. If that doesn't work out we leave." The captain waved the king into the visual pickups. --""-- I had my senior officers gathered in the rarely used conference room, mainly because the Cavaro and the Skedrik had agreed to talk and we offered the Den as a neutral venue. Shea had called moments ago and confirmed that the walking mushrooms had indeed placed seven of their semi-organic planet transformers into the crust of Skedra. The scanning method developed worked indeed perfectly and all seven Pressure manipulators had been successfully removed. Har-Hi glanced at his PDD checking on the daily agenda and then said. "I don't think it was a by the book diplomatic approach, to be honest. The handbook recommends a very subtle and subtle approach. Loading the Skedrik delegation, more or less right after lunch into the Tigershark; lighting up a Giga load above the Cavaro homeworld and scaring the living daylights out of them isn't mentioned or recommended." Mehdi sitting in for Shea spread his hands. "There are only guidelines, in the end only the results count. That they are talking to each other after generations of hate and mistrust is a miracle all on its own." The Delicate who had taken Narth's spot raised her head. "More than that, it is now becoming evident that the events were based on accidents and the lack of faster communication. The Skedrik mission never arrived, because there is a Brown Dwarf , a second sun the Skedrik did not know about. And the Cavaro ship did not explode on purpose but of catastrophic engine failure." Mao asked. "You are monitoring them telepathically?" "Yes, but what I just said came from SHIP , she is with them and provides translations and calculations. It was her recalculating the original entry jump off the first Skedrik ship." Nolei then added. "Telepathically speaking they are both already thinking about alliances and the King really wants his people to join the Union." I leaned back looking at my XO . "I admit I am not the best diplomat, but then I haven't been to Command school so far, where they teach that I think." --""-- Alice more or less forgot about the recording of her mother. To her, the woman in the recording was a stranger. Other than looking a little like her there was no real connection. Most certainly not an emotional one. Alice had grown up in perhaps the harshest environment, fighting for basic survival every day. That she had been dumped like trash had calloused her mind in that regard, and that she was taken care of by a man who himself had virtually nothing made her quite uncaring about the news of her real mother. She thought her real mother may have been some sort of GalDrift, running perhaps from drug dealers, slavers or what not. That she was killed more or less right after arrival was nothing unusual on Sin 4 at that time. As it may be, that happened twenty some years ago and had no bearing on her life. She was Nestor's girl. She was a Wooorld native and had friends closer than sisters and brothers, uncles and aunts, among the Stik. She technically had two families that meant everything to her. Papa Nestor and the Stik of her village, and her friends here on the Tigershark. Narth was so caring and gentle and secretly she considered the Captain her mother. Well in a sense anyway, Erica always treated her with the greatest respect and with open affection. Alice smiled to herself and wondered if the captain knew the secret nickname everyone was calling her, Mama Erica. It actually originated from a Petharian marine, who modified the Marine phrase about their battle suit systems. Marines called their battle suit system, MAMA (Which actually stood for Mobile Armor Management Application) and Marines always said. "If you take care of MAMA, MAMA takes care of you." The phrase had been altered aboard the Tigershark. "We take care of Mama Erica because she takes care of us." Alice giggled as she was thinking that and stepped on the Deck 4 slide belt. A monstrous Y'All joined her and said. "Humans express their amusement this way, what is it that caused your reaction?" "Oh hi, TheOther. I was just thinking about the captain's secret nickname and her reaction hearing it." TheOther made a gravel crushing sound, which was his way of laughing. "Yes, that would be a fun event. Not that I would want to be the one telling her." "Rumors have it she bested you in hand to hand, that can't be true right?" "It's not a rumor little Alice. She did it against two of us, and she does not have those amazing psionic powers you have." Alice shook her head. "She is something else, Mama Erica isn't she?" "Yes, she is. Where are you headed anyway?" With the greatest pride, Alice said. "Command Deck, Helm department meeting." "Wow, you made it! Ah, how wonderful. I bet you will be as good as Shaka one day." "No one can be as good, he actually achieved the first perfect 1000 score in fleet history." "A close second then. But why are you going there now? It is a full hour until that meeting." "I couldn't sleep in excitement." TheOther placed one of his enormous fingers with gentle care on Alice's small shoulders. "You will do fine. I am so proud of you. Wait till Dusty hears about it when he comes back." Alice hugged the giant's lower right arm. "I love you too, TheOther." A Petharian Marine at the IST complained in a friendly tone. "What about me? Or is that a Y'All only thing?" Alice gave the menacing Marine a hug too. "Of course not, Mr. Hivres." She went into the IST and SHIP transported her not to the command deck, but to the main deck and said. "You got 52 minutes, young lady. Breakfast first, steering me is easier on a full stomach." Alice made a mocking frown. "What would you know about stomachs, you don't have one." "And yours was more empty than anything for way too long. I think Chef Eelyt made waffles today." "You should be called Mama SHIP." Alice was in great spirits, during her short stint at the academy, she heard about other ships. Marines and Navy strictly separated, Officers, eating at a different mess then enlisted. She was certain she was completely spoiled in that regard. None of these traditions were upheld on the Tigershark. Marines and Navy personnel knew each other by the first name. In some cases bunked together. There was no Marine country. Officers and enlisted ate at the same facility and by Captain's order ranks did not matter in the Den. These unique conditions had become Tigershark traditions all on their own. Everyone went out of their way and far above any duty requirement to give their very best to the Captain. The former hangar, now permanently transformed into what the crew called the Den was dominated by the huge round table and the many treasures, mementos and trophies the crew and the ship had gathered. And as always there was the buffet style counter right next to the food transport system and the bank of serve-matics. The offerings changed from meal time to meal time. Some of the things offered were specifically there for the special food needs of non-human crew members. While the Chef or the Chief Steward wasn't always there. There usually was at least an S-60 service robot or someone of the galley. The entire buffet could be lowered into a floor compartment if the place was needed for other functions. This morning Chef Eeryt himself and his new helper the worm being Meeze were behind the buffet and made sure the food choices were plentiful and fresh. The worm wore a white hat, just like the chef, most of the worms head was covered and smeared with something red. Alice helped herself to a stack of her favorite waffles and said. "Serving raw meat or something?" The chef face palmed himself with both hands showing only his trunk. "No, Alice. Mr. Meeze discovered strawberry jam." "Meeze likez ze sweetzie strawberriz and ze cherriez." The worm seemed to think. "Whaz an gooz ideaz meeeze triez ze strawberriez wiz ze meaz." Alice amused by that joined others at the table and now learned the reason, why Eeryt was there himself, the Captain was there, holding her ugly skull mug. "Ah, Ms.Enigma good morning." "Good morning, Captain, Ma'am." "Happy anniversary, Alice. I am sorry for not being there celebrating." "No problem, you gave me the best present ever, Ma'am." The captain was, Alice agreed one of the prettiest women, smiling over the rim of her skull mug. "You appear even more dedicated to become a Helmsman than Mehdi, why Helm?" "Ma'am, steering and physically directing a ship like this can hardly be topped by anything." Mehdi laughed, "Captain, she speaks from my heart as well." "You are nuts, both of you, but this Navy can never have enough helmsmen, that's for sure. Did Elfi give you that message from your dad?" --""-- Ciferus and Lumis had rented a flier and followed the old road into the Yellow Desert. The Askruan Mountains in the distance. Both of them kept an eye on the surroundings. The Yellow Desert was not only filled with rifts and passage doors, that could suddenly open but these trans spatial doors sometimes let things through that were very dangerous to any traveler. Neither Ciferus nor Lumis were mere mortals and commanded powers on a cosmic level, but both of them were very aware of the possibility that a fiend of similar abilities could decide to attack them. Avondur was unique in that way, ancient pacts and conditions made it a neutral ground of sorts neutralizing some abilities without any indication how this was accomplished. Staying directly over the old road and traveling at conservative speed while the sun was reasonably safe and then they saw the Gateway oasis, where they hoped to find the Sentinel. Both of them only appeared to be men, both were powerful entities with abilities far beyond mere mortals, yet due to rules, pacts and agreements set in place by entities beyond them neither was in command of their full potentials. It was because of this, they overlooked the hooded figure standing at the entrance to the Oasis, holding a staff. The figure expanded and grew in size very quickly engulfed in billowing clouds of dust and the dark brown hooded cape it wore. With a powerful blow of the now tree sized staff, the figure smashed the flier out of the air and sent it crashing into desert sand next to the paved road. The fliers engine caught fire and an explosion ripped the wrecked flier apart and caused a shower of shrapnel and debris. Both Lumis and Ciferus were violently ejected and tumbled across the hard-packed ground of the rock and sand surface. Lumis collided with a sizeable boulder and came staggering to his feet, more dazed and surprised than really injured. He pulled his sword Lightbright and approached the male figure, now not taller than him. Ciferus also collected himself out of the midst of the burning wreck, also unhurt but equally angry. Unlike Lumis, he knew their attacker. "Balkurs!" A thing that looked like an undead vampire bat and about the size of a large dog detached itself from the figure and attacked Lumis. Lumis swung his sword, leaving a glowing path and cut the bat creature in half. "What is this madness?" He demanded to know with a loud voice."You attacking the Champion of light and creation. Declare yourself and yield." A force gale whipped up sand and small rocks with the force of an industrial sandblaster hammering into Lumis, driving him back. Ciferus also yelled. "Balkurs, return to your master. I am your match alone, but now Lord Lumis is at my side." The Demon Lord lashed out with hellish fire, engulfing the shrouded man who had not spoken or said anything. Lumis was stomped with great strength against the sandblasting wind, that suddenly stopped as the firebolt hit its target. Lumis now unhindered stormed forward to strike the silent attacker. Whoever he was, vanished in a cloud of dust before Lumis could strike or the fire was able to do damage. The Lord of light swung his weapon into the settling dust cloud, angry that he was denied a killing blow. "Who was this? And why are we attacked?" Ciferus brushed dust and sand of his shoulders. "The price is ultimate power, Lord Lumis. The incentive to gain what the Dark One represents is a lure like none other. This was Balkurs, a servant of Baahl. They say he was a captain in the employ of Invictus before he fled to the Netherworlds to escape death. He will be back." "Then he will meet his fate." Out of the entrance to the Oasis a towering, at least six meters tall thing stalked towards them. It too looked undead. A fleshless thing of bones with four arms carrying a spear and a dagger. The skull embedded in a clump of green translucent crystal floated without a visible neck or any other connection above its shoulders. Lumis readied himself to fight again. Ciferus stopped him with a gesture. "This is the Sentinel of the Rifts. It is said that the being is the crystal and it bonded with the skeleton of a dead being to gain mobility." "An abomination it is." The stalking thing was now close and it spoke. The voice resonated apparently from the crystal rock thing, but the jaws of the embedded skull did not move. "Ciferus and Lumis seek out the one that guards the ancient rifts. What you seek is no mystery, why you seek it however is concealed from each other. Go then pass through the rift of Geoan. Maybe you are successful where your lackeys have failed, Ciferus. And you Lumis, servant of the haughty Crea, go and see if you find what you seek. The time of the Decision draws near." A sudden distortion appeared as if part of the desert scenery was no longer real threw ripples like a canvas projection screen and split in half, revealing a sizeable portal to a place with dark green trees. Lumis wanted to ask questions, but Ciferus was already passing through. The Lord of light objected. "How can we trust this thing?" "I am the sentinel of the rifts, little Lord Lumis. You have come to me, pass through or remain. It is of no consequence to the Sentinel." Lumis not convinced about anything, only knew that there was little time left and so he passed through the rift as well. --""-- It was even better than she imagined. Not that she was completely unprepared, ever since she expressed her desire to become a Helmsman, she received dedicated training in her second year. Since she had spent that year mostly aboard the Tigershark, it was in the form of virtual classes, simulations, and uploads. Now in her third year, she had like all Midshipmen, passed through other departments. During her weeks at the actual Academy, she had spent some time with other Helm candidates. To her, nothing really equated to be in control of a Starship, but they were machines. The Tigershark was more, SHIP made it feel as if it was alive. Not just the sentient part of SHIP but the body, the engines felt a little different. Since the Captain and the Senior officers were busy with the Cavaro and the Skedrik. Shaka allowed her to sit into the actual Helm position. The Captain smiled at her and encouraged her before she left the bridge. Shaka, who by all accounts should have been a social recluse, especially with an unheard Helm rating of a perfect 1000 score, put his hand on her shoulder and then lowered the Virtu Helmet over her head. Her body changed. She felt as if the engines were a part of it. Her eyes directly linked to sensors gave her an amazing view. SHIP softly spoke to her, like the friend she was and slowly expanded her field of view. The human and the mind of almost every known lifeform had a field of view. While it varied from species to species, it caused great distress, confusion and often physical sickness if that field was expanded. In the case of true helm view, there were no limitations, a true spherical view. The XO gave her lift off orders and Krabbel, the Navigator relayed a course. She was allowed to take the Tigershark into space and take her to Threshold speed, simulated of course. To her senses, there was nothing indicating that it was a simulation. She was utterly floored when Shaka told her with his trademark toothy grin that it wasn't a simulation. The orders given by the XO were real. He pointed at the Dai who now was sitting in the Command Chair. He too gave her a barely noticeable nod of approval. She knew the Dai because he had acted as her Union School teacher, such a nod meant more to her than an official voiced approval of an Academy Instructor. Shaka released her and said. "Midshipman Enigma, for the rest of your shift I want you to hit Technical Manual 4853-HS-12. SHIP will have it on your Duty PDD. It might not be required Academy training, but I want all members of the Helm department to understand our helm systems to the last detail. Here on the Tigershark, we have the best engineers, but you might not always serve on this ship." She nodded and signaled to understand. "Yes, Sir." He kept smiling. "It's an Olafson Gang thing that became a Tigershark tradition. We cross-train as much as possible. Did you know, that the Captain is one of the best helmsmen out there?" The huge security chief, Lt.Commander Neugruber put his immense finger in an affectionate gesture on Shaka's shoulders. "And our Helm genius is the only Helmsman who is a Blaster Expert-Gold Level because he and we all keep cross training." Har-Hi, the stern, and highly respected XO said. "You being around the bridge, don't be surprised if the Captain puts you on Conn." As she returned to her quarters after a full shift, she was exhausted but deeply satisfied. Her friend the Thauran science officer obviously had cried and as Alice came in, she tried to hide the fact and put on a forced smile. "How was your third day at helm?" "Oh, Sylia. It is even better than I imagined it would be. Of course, I know, It won't be the same on other ships. Because other ships aren't the Tigershark." She sat down at her small desk, which was in immaculate order, to begin her studies. She turned, Sylia you can't fool me, you cried. Would you not tell me, what is the matter?" The Thauran girl tried hard to keep her emotions under control. "It's a family thing, we are back in GalNet range and I just received a call." Jolaj the Togar cat deactivated her bunks privacy screen and asked. "A loved one died perhaps?" Sylia did not raise her head. "My mother and three of my siblings have been missing after taking a trip to Dark Blue, the Thauran government declared them dead." Alice and Jolaj both got up and sat down next to Sylia. The white Togress softy caressed Sylia's cheeks. "That is so sad." Sylia's tears dropped from her chin. "That happened seven years ago. I received a short galnet message, a cry for help from my mother. The recording was made a day ago." Alice held out a tissue box she had grabbed telekinetically from across the room. "That does not explain the tears. They don't look like tears of joy." "I contacted father and he urged me to forget it, and I called the Thauran government and they also told me to forget the affair, explaining I received an old message." Sylia sniffed. "The message was new, and I know there is something sinister going on, but what can I do?" Alice and Jolaj almost spoke at the same time, uttering the same words. "Tell the Captain." Sylia used a tissue. "That is not a fleet affair and has nothing to do with the ship. Besides she isn't the biggest fan of Thaurans." Alice's eyes sparkled. "She apologized to you before everyone." "Yes, I know. She is a good captain and I know she meant it regarding me, but I mean the Thaurans in general." Jolaj shook her head in a very human gesture. "She forgave us Togar, and Shea showed me the images of the ship full of humans butchered for Togar markets. Our captain listens to everyone and she always finds a solution, always!" Alice agreed."It might not be a Fleet affair, but she is friends with the Immortals and she is a Union Fleet Captain. If she calls they might be compelled to give her an answer. Besides, she has a Grandfather at the Assembly and my dad is there too." Jolaj got up. "Let's go to Xon, let him see the message. He might be able to verify the time frame of that message." --""-- "I would lie if I say I am surprised." The Fleet Admiral said. We had reached GalNet coverage and I had delivered my report. He had his privacy bubble activated and didn't wear uniform. Behind him the scenery of a well-groomed golf course. "But having caused peace between two space-faring nations and both wanting to apply is a very nice development. Especially them being technically at the backdoor of the Jalusask." "The who, Sir?" "An obscure sentient species we suspect to have their main planet somewhere in that general region. We strongly believe they are members of the Galactic Council." "Any special instructions regarding them?" "As a matter of fact, yes. But not for the Tigershark. That would be for the Silver Streak." He grinned and said. "Our mysterious ANA director made it back to Richter 4 and will send you instructions. As for now, keep doing what you are doing. I am sending assets to both worlds to take care of our new friends." "Speaking of friends. The Cavaro seem related to the Freons and I recall running into a being claiming to be a Freon while I was a prisoner of the Karthanians." He nodded. "That is something our mutual friend is investigating himself. I keep you posted on that." With a gesture, he motioned over the golf course behind him. "I assume you recognize Patrick's Green. The hole you left behind is back to normal size." "It was the General stealing Har-Hi's proximity mine, and nothing I did. How is General McKenzie?" "He has recovered. Not that he is ever going to play against me ever again." The old Admiral grinned. "I know it was Har-Hi's mine, but that Dai is part of the Olafson gang, such things only happen with you guys." "I am sorry for calling you on your time off, Sir." "I left instructions at the office to connect you, regardless of where I am. No more Commodore Haraka mistakes. I am not too old to learn my lessons. So keep calling, girl. Now go back and chase those lava fiends." --""-- The rift had taken them to a place that was a stark contrast to the desert they had just left. This was the densest and darkest forest, Lumis had ever seen. The trees were tall and the air was cold but had a mossy scent to it. Ciferus and he followed a narrow barely visible path between the trees. Their booted feet made no sound on the soft spongy ground covered with rotting leaves and dark patches of moss and grass. Except now and then when either one of them stepped on a fallen twig. "You know where we are and where we are going?" Lumis wanted to know. "Yes, I think I know where we are and you should know too, but either Crea kept you in the dark on many things or you were too arrogant or ignorant to learn." "Watch your speech, servant of the Nether worlds. Wherever we are it appears the limitations placed in my abilities are not in effect here." "Of course not, this is a world in the Upper Realms. This appears to be the Forest of Geoan." Lumis hated to admit that he indeed had no idea where they were, but he never even asked about other realms. He was convinced Crea occupied the highest and was the most potent of all Cosmic entities, a notion, she reaffirmed many times. "Who is Geoan?" "Another child of Crea, it came to be before the Alliance of Light was formed and before Crea's ban and exile." "Another child of... a brother? A kindred spirit then." Much of Lumis inherent haughtiness came back and he laughed triumphantly. "I am not alone then and you worm of Netherworlds must crawl and accept my rule. Now lead the way, so I can meet this brother of mine." Ciferus grinned in a disturbing evil way. "Oh, I would not want to miss that meeting." --""-- I ran into Alice as she came out of the Comm lab, right behind her were Jolai and the Thauran officer I remembered her of course, it was Ensign Sobur. All three stopped in their tracks and saluted me. Alice had the least inhibitions, and her always somber expression lit up with a girlish smile. "Captain Olafson, thank you for that birthday present, I will do my best to be a good helmsman." I returned the smile and said. "Shaka said you did a good job taking us into space and Quasi. I have no doubt you do fine." Jolaj said. "I can't thank you enough for all you did for me. I am so happy about being back home." "The crew and I missed you very much. So all is good." Jolaj pushed the Thauran ensign. "Go tell, Mam...I mean the Captain." When Thauran's blushed they turned purple so I learned right there and then. She said. "It's nothing the Captain needs to be concerned about. It is a family thing. My friends overreacted." "I am on my way to the Den for lunch. Why don't the three of you join me?" --""-- The path led them out on a forest meadow and almost instantly a part of the vegetation covered hills in at the other end moved and came to life, revealing a tremendous creature, many hundred meters tall. Lumis was not really impressed by that. "Are you Geoan? I am Lord Lumis and like you a child of Crea." The giant's voice almost sounded like wind rushing through trees. "Crea has fallen. We are not kin! You are an insignificant upstart of a previous universe, elevated by Crea to do her bidding as she is banned from the Prime realm." Ciferus snickered. "Ah yes, another illusion of yours dashed. I wonder if I really made a wise decision joining with your quest." The giant spoke again. "Yet you needed him to enter this realm. Your servants have been here and failed." "You know why we are here; the Urd have guarded the WEAPON; Crea has stolen it and whispered legends say the Cosmic Tree has revealed to you where it is now." "This is so. I will not aid you, Ciferus for you disgust me and I know why you seek the WEAPON. But I will reveal it to Lumis, as the rise of the Dark One also threatens my existence. The WEAPON has left with a woman to the Prime Realm. Seek a world called Sin 4, that is where she has escaped." "Where will I find this world and who is she?" "Use the Nexus. Now both of you leave and do not return." --""-- The three girls sat next to me at the big table that was at the center of our Den. While I had no problem serving myself, I knew by now that Chef Eeryt would have been deeply insulted and disappointed, as Narth had educated me many months ago. Our Elly chef saw it as his prime duty to serve me. A few minutes ago, he had served me with something he called a Reuben sandwich. The sandwich was big enough for Hans, and I needed a knife and fork. Our latest crew member scurried next to me. He wore a white hat, just like the Chef and tossed half a pickle next to my plate. Eeryt yelled at him. "Meeze! I told you to bring the pickle to the Captain. Not eat half of it and toss the rest next to her. I am so sorry Captain. He wants to be a Chef now." "Whaaaz ze probemz? Ze greenz, wetz pickliz waz zoo bigz anz felz of ze platze. Meeze onlyz eaz waz felz onze floorz. Captainz notz wanz waz onze floorz anywayz." I covered my grin with a napkin. "There was a caring thought process somewhere. You can have the rest of the pickle. I take a fresh one, Mr.Eeryt." After our chef had brought me a new pickle and Meeze ate the rest, I said to the Thauran girl. "In here I am Erica and not the Captain. I don't want to pry but if you want you can tell me what causes you distress. That much I can tell right from your face." She blinked and poked her food with her fork, without eating and then, first with a few mumbled words she begun to tell me. I learned that she was not just any Thauran and that she and her missing mother were of the highest family there was direct descendants of Rene Thauran. The Terran-French leader who took his group of colonists even before the settlers of Nilfeheim left Earth, to a very distant world. Sylia started crying. She played the message. "This is Salia Sobur, I was born Tellia Thauran and I have been abducted because I uncovered a secret that could destroy the Thauran Empire and the Union. There is a conspiracy of a powerful cabal, I am kept alive for now. I can trust no one, but you, my daughter you are in danger. Great danger! Please hel..." The message ended abruptly. SHIP apparently had listened in and said. "Elfi and Xon have confirmed that the message was sent three days and not seven years ago." I leaned back to think. Narth popped out of thin air right next to me and said. "You know that the Thauran Empire is not all that distant from here and technically there could be worlds affected by the Ypeherix. It would be well within our current mission to check out Deep Blue." "You listened in?" "Yes, and I am intrigued just like you. The word conspiracy is a key term in that thought process." "Because my guts tell me there is something big going on." I got up. "SHIP, tell Krabbel to set course to Deep Blue." - Category:Fragments Category:Edited by Renaud Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson